beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WCQ:Crimson vs Sapphire
TARDIS- Borealis weather: Weakest Stat is raised to 25 1:10 Synchro37 k 1:10 Duskinoirgull22 i wanna swim in it =3= 1:10 Titi and Co Indoors or Outdoors? 1:10 Nexus360 My Dad might be there 1:10 -TARDIS- Outdoor ovcourse 1:10 Titi and Co Gotcha 1:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Ready Welcome, TyphlosionMaster1, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 1:11 Synchro37 *Loads Susanoo Comeon Charlie 1:12 Titi and Co Haven't battled for a while 1:12 Synchro37 we need to keep this undefeated streak going 1:12 Titi and Co But I'm ready 1:12 TheRedNova Me neither 1:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hold it 1:12 Titi and Co *Plays Megaman song* 1:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie If my knowledge is correct, then to win a tag match in Beyblade, we only need to beat ONE opponent ? 1:12 Nexus360 Ooooh police sirens 1:13 -TARDIS- No, in tag its last one standing wins for team 1:13 Auralightmessmore *sits* -.- 1:13 -TARDIS- We aitn goin by anime rules 1:13 Duskinoirgull22 lol 1:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Okay 1:13 TheRedNova last one? what if we defeat the other team first 1:13 -TARDIS- last bey(s) spinning 1:13 TheRedNova ah 1:13 Duskinoirgull22 *sits on one of the buildings* 1:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie It's last team standing. 1:13 Nexus360 *Pushes Duck off* 1:13 Duskinoirgull22 HAH 1:14 Synchro37 ok 1:14 Duskinoirgull22 YOU PUSHED OFF A DUMMY DUMMY 1:14 TheRedNova *Aims with Holo sight 1:14 Synchro37 *Aims Susanoo 1:14 -TARDIS- All of Eradicators Stats 25 across the board. Atum now has 25 Attack. Susanoo Attk and Def 25, Turtle attack 25 1:14 Synchro37 Lasts get this start 1:14 Nexus360 I pushed off a duck 1:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie *Aims Turtle* 1:14 TheRedNova ha 1:14 Duskinoirgull22 *is actually sitting on building across from nex* 1:14 Nexus360 1:14 Synchro37 *Kusangi Titan Sword turns to launcher 1:14 Titi and Co /has a normal launcher Like a normal person 1:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Betchplease 1:14 Nexus360 Sync's too fancy 1:14 Titi and Co *Readies Atum* 1:15 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I have a freakin sword. 1:15 -TARDIS- 3 1:15 Synchro37 THIS LITTLE SUSANOO OF MINEEEEE IM GONNA LET IT SHINEEEEEEEEEE!!! 1:15 -TARDIS- 2 1 1:15 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie HYPER VITESSE !!!!!! 1:15 Titi and Co Let it rip~ 1:15 TheRedNova GOOOOOO SSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!! 1:15 Synchro37 LET IT RIPPP\ GO SUSANOO 1:16 TheRedNova ERAD GO FOR SUSANOO 1:16 -TARDIS- and the beys are off 1:16 Titi and Co *inhales* 1:16 -TARDIS- Erad goes for susanno from the start 1:16 Titi and Co Follow Erad Atum 1:16 -TARDIS- susanoo is hit 1:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RUBY SHIELD ON SUSANOO TURTLE 1:16 TheRedNova ATTACK !! 1:16 Synchro37 NOW 1:16 Titi and Co And circle around them 1:16 Synchro37 COUNTER THEN UPPERCUT 1:16 -TARDIS- And Atum follows Era, circling both beys 1:16 TheRedNova RFASD RFAD* 1:16 -TARDIS- Turtle takes the blow for Susanoo 1:16 TheRedNova DEPLETE AND DODGE! 1:16 -TARDIS- Susanoo goes for an uppercut but misses 1:16 Synchro37 D: 1:16 TheRedNova BARRAGE. 1:17 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW PUSH THEM BACK WITH A COMBO ABILITY Farewell, TyphlosionMaster1, Come back any time! 1:17 TheRedNova LASH IT 1:17 Titi and Co Stop Turtle 1:17 -TARDIS- erad goes to barrage susanoo 1:17 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie DIAMOND DUPLICATION + SAPPHIRE SMASHER !! 1:17 Titi and Co Throw him away 1:17 Synchro37 MEH 1:17 TheRedNova REVERSE IMPACT!!! 1:17 Synchro37 FLASH TO THE LEFT 1:17 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie CIRCLE SUSANOO 1:17 Synchro37 TO DODGE 1:17 -TARDIS- psst, you need to let the reff talk 1:17 Titi and Co Don't let Turtle do a thing 1:17 TheRedNova (sorry dude) 1:18 -TARDIS- erad goes to barrage susanoo. turtle tries to intercept but is stopped by atum 1:18 TheRedNova NO MERCY!! 1:18 -TARDIS- susanoo is smashed on 1:18 TheRedNova HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAH 1:18 -TARDIS- atum traps trutle, making it unable to help its partner 1:18 Synchro37 NOW RUN AND CIRCLE 1:18 TheRedNova ILL CRUSH YOU. 1:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hm. 1:18 -TARDIS- And susanoo circles to avoid the barrages 1:18 TheRedNova GAH!!! 1:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I LOVE KITTENS 1:18 TheRedNova FOLLOW IT 1:18 -TARDIS- Erad follows from behind 1:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE SAPPHIRE SMASHER ON THEM BOTH !! 1:18 Synchro37 NOW IN YOUR TRACKS AND SMASH IT 1:19 TheRedNova DADGE 1:19 Titi and Co Intercept 1:19 Synchro37 *NOW STOP 1:19 TheRedNova DODGE! 1:19 Titi and Co And counter it 1:19 -TARDIS- Turtle attemts to use sapphire smasher but atum intercepts Atum sends turtle at the fountain 1:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TURTLES DO WELL IN WATER o.o I HOPE o.o 1:19 -TARDIS- Susanoo strikes Erad hard 1:19 TheRedNova MC: XF!!!!! BARRAGE FASTER! 1:19 Synchro37 EYE OF THE MOON SUSANOO 1:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Fine, JUMP UP ON ATUM AND DRILL IT's FACEBOLT !! 1:20 -TARDIS- Erad changes tips and baragess susanoo 1:20 Titi and Co *Lean around it 1:20 Synchro37 Just electrocute it! 1:20 Titi and Co And counter it once more 1:20 -TARDIS- Susanoo stops it and shocks era 1:20 Nexus360 time's over, back to work for me -3- 1:20 TheRedNova REDIRECT IT WITH MORE BRUTAL ATTACKS! 1:20 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie DIAMOND DUPLICATION !! 1:20 -TARDIS- Turtle goes to jump on atum but fails 1:20 TheRedNova REVERSE IMPACT!! 1:20 Synchro37 JUMP 1:20 -TARDIS- And turtle glows as it makes illusions 1:20 TheRedNova ERAD STOP. 1:20 -TARDIS- Meanwhile erad sends susannos attack back at it Susanoo is hit midair 1:21 TheRedNova MC EBS 1:21 Synchro37 GAHHHHH 1:21 Titi and Co Cut them all Atum with Dragons' Air 1:21 Synchro37 Land 1:21 -TARDIS- Erad changes tip again 1:21 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie CREATE A RUBY SHIELD AROUND SUSANOO !! 1:21 TheRedNova REGAIN! 1:21 Titi and Co Intercept Don't let Turtle get away 1:21 -TARDIS- And turtle tries to make a shield But atum stops it And atum is trapped in ruby! Meanwhile erad and susanoo are recovering 1:22 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Clamp itby reducing the shield size. 1:22 TheRedNova MC MB 1:22 Synchro37 NOW 1:22 Titi and Co Blow the rubie off with Dragons' Scales 1:22 Synchro37 STRIKE ERED *ERAD 1:22 TheRedNova STAND YOUR GROUND 1:22 -TARDIS- Turtle tries to reduce the shield size but its solidified 1:22 TheRedNova AND USE RUBBER! 1:22 -TARDIS- And atum tries to break out Erad takes the direct attack from Susanoo 1:22 Synchro37 DONT LET IT GET AWAY\ BE RELENTLESS 1:23 TheRedNova REDIRECT THE BEY 1:23 Synchro37 KEEP IT UP 1:23 Titi and Co Let's try cutting it with Dragons' Air 1:23 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SMASH THE SHIELD WITH SAPPHIRE SMASHER, USE THE DUPLICATIONS TO TRAP IT !! 1:23 -TARDIS- Erad sends susanoo right at the fountain Susanoo is trapped 1:23 Synchro37 O.O 1:23 -TARDIS- The aurora Borealis is beggining to fade! 1:23 TheRedNova JUMP AND BARRAGE ITS FACEBOLT! 1:23 Synchro37 Susanno!!! Oh shet 1:23 TheRedNova REVERSE IMPACT!!!!! 1:23 -TARDIS- And Erad is barraging susanoo 1:23 TheRedNova CRUSH IT 1:23 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie PIE IS THE BEST !! 1:23 Synchro37 LOL BAD IDEA 1:23 -TARDIS- Atum has broke free! 1:23 Synchro37 SHOCK IT 1:24 TheRedNova REDIRECT! 1:24 Titi and Co Now attack Turtle 1:24 -TARDIS- Susanoo shocks Erad 1:24 TheRedNova I DONT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND SYNCH 1:24 Synchro37 No one reads mah bey these days 1:24 -TARDIS- Erad tries to redirect, but the fountain makes the shock worse! 1:24 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie REDUCE TRACK HEIGHT TO 100 1:24 TheRedNova MY BEY REDIRECTS ELECTRIC BLAST 1:24 -TARDIS- And atum goes for turtle agin 1:24 Titi and Co Lower your wings Atum 1:24 TheRedNova USE RUBBER AND DEPLETE ITS STAMINE. 1:24 Titi and Co And attack from there 1:24 TheRedNova STAMINA* 1:24 -TARDIS- Turtle reduces its height, as atum hits its partner! 1:24 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Now, increase height and drill it. 1:24 Synchro37 TILT TO KNOCK IT DOWN THE EYE OF THE MOON QUICKLY 1:24 TheRedNova REVERSE! 1:25 Synchro37 *THEN 1:25 Titi and Co Change height back And uppercut Turtle 1:25 -TARDIS- And susanoo is still unable to do anything as Erad keeps hurting it left and right Turtle is hit hard 1:25 TheRedNova DESTROY IT!! 1:25 -TARDIS- Turtle is sent at erad as erad is jammed into the fountain wall! 1:25 Synchro37 HAMBURGERS 1:25 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Land and recover boy. 1:25 TheRedNova KUSO 1:25 Synchro37 HAMBURGERS 1:25 TheRedNova SHOCK THE WALL AND GET OUT OF IT 1:25 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RUBY SHIELD ON SUSANOO 1:25 -TARDIS- Turtle lands on the fountain 1:25 TheRedNova BREAK THROUGH 1:25 -TARDIS- Erad tries to shock the wall, to its avail And susanoo has been incased in ruby! 1:26 TheRedNova BLAST THROUGH THE WALL AT ONCE. 1:26 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Create a Ruby Bubble and jump into the fountain. 1:26 -TARDIS- Erad has finally broke free! And the water drains out of the fountain as the beys lower! 1:26 TheRedNova MC EBS 1:26 -TARDIS- Erad changes tip again 1:27 TheRedNova RECOVER. 1:27 -TARDIS- Erad is slowly recovering 1:27 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie GO FOR ATUM !! 1:27 -TARDIS- And turtle hits atum 1:27 Titi and Co Lean around it And counter 1:27 -TARDIS- Atum leans but is still hurt 1:27 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie DODGE TO THE RIGHT AND SAPPHIRE SMASHER 1:27 -TARDIS- Turtle moves to the right only to go back at atum 1:27 Titi and Co Let it slide 1:27 TheRedNova ERAD INTERCEPT RFAD! 1:27 -TARDIS- Erad intercepts 1:27 Titi and Co And counter once more 1:28 TheRedNova DEPLETE IT AND GET IT OUT OF ATUMS WAY 1:28 -TARDIS- And Erad tries to move to the side, but its not fast enough Erad is sent right at atum! 1:28 TheRedNova (my speed is 25 o.o) 1:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW SYNCH 1:28 TheRedNova MOVE PAST IT 1:28 -TARDIS- The aurora borealis is fading faster and faster ad the beys grow weaker 1:28 Synchro37 RELEASE DA THING 1:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie PINCH THEM TOGETHER !! 1:28 Synchro37 I IZ STILL IN 1:28 Titi and Co *uppercut Turtle 1:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RELEASE THE SHIELD AROUND SUSANOO TURTLE 1:28 -TARDIS- Susanoo cant do anything its trapped in ruby! And turtle is uppercuted! 1:29 TheRedNova SP: VOWING OBLITERATION!!!! END TURTLE! 1:29 -TARDIS- Turtle is sent flying into the shield 1:29 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie DRILL IT. 1:29 -TARDIS- ERAD PLAYS ITS SPECIAL MVOE 1:29 Synchro37 Uggggg 1:29 TheRedNova DESTROY!!!!! 1:29 -TARDIS- TURTLE IS BEING BOMBARTED 1:29 TheRedNova DIE TURTLE!!! 1:29 Titi and Co Move away Atum 1:29 TheRedNova NOW BLAST!!!!! 1:29 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Ruby Shield.... 1:29 -TARDIS- AND TURTLE IS ZAPPED IT TRIES TO DEFEND BUT THE SHIELD IS DESTROYED 1:29 Titi and Co Don't get caught in the impact 1:29 TheRedNova THE BLACK RINGS WILL END YOU!!! 1:29 Synchro37 RAGEEEE SUSANOOOOOO 1:29 TheRedNova AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ATUM 1:29 Synchro37 I IZ COMIN CHARLES 1:29 TheRedNova DEFEND ME 1:30 Synchro37 IT CANT BE 2 ON 1 1:30 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TURTLE FIGHT BACK NOW 1:30 TheRedNova TITI I NEED YOU 1:30 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SPECIAL MOVE !! 1:30 Synchro37 SPECIAL MOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 1:30 -TARDIS- TURTLE TRIES TO FIGHT BACK BUT CANT 1:30 Titi and Co Intercept Susanoo 1:30 TheRedNova TITI NOW! 1:30 Synchro37 BREAK DA D*MN SHIELD 1:30 -TARDIS- ATUM GOES TO INTERCEPT BUT FAILS 1:30 Titi and Co Now SP 1:30 -TARDIS- AND SUSANOO PLAYS THE SPECIAL MOVE 1:30 Titi and Co THE WAY OF THE DRAGON 1:30 -TARDIS- TURTLE AND ATUM USE THEIR SPECIAL MOVES AS WELL 1:30 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie MIRACLES EQUILIBRIUM - JEWEL OF GENEROSITY 1:30 Synchro37 INCREASE THE SIZZE OF THE SHIELD 1:30 TheRedNova SEND TURTLE FLYING! 1:30 Synchro37 TO BREAK IT *SPHERWE 1:30 -TARDIS- TURTLE IS GLOWING BRIGHTLY 1:30 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SEAL ATUM AWAY FOR GOOD ! 1:31 TheRedNova BLAST IT NOW! 1:31 -TARDIS- ERAD CONTINUES TO BARRAGE IT 1:31 Synchro37 THEN SHOOT BOLTS AT ATUM AND ERAD 1:31 TheRedNova (my blast shouldve hit? 1:31 -TARDIS- AND SUSANNO BREAKS FREE 1:31 TheRedNova ) 1:31 Titi and Co (I'm in the sky) 1:31 -TARDIS- BUT ATUMS SPECIAL MOVE PROTECTS IT ATUM IS SAFE FROM THE BLASTS 1:31 Synchro37 THEN RELEASE AT ERAD 1:31 -TARDIS- BUT ERAD ISNT 1:31 TheRedNova wtf REVERSE IMPACT 1:31 -TARDIS- ERAD IS BLASTES AS TURTLE GOES INTO THE AIR 1:32 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Land safely .< 1:32 Titi and Co Let it hail Atum 1:32 Synchro37 KEEP RELEASING BOLT AT ERAD 1:32 TheRedNova REDIRECT ALL ELECTRICITY AT SUSANOO 1:32 Synchro37 *BOLTS 1:32 -TARDIS- AND THE WEATHER INTENSIFIES 1:32 TheRedNova ABSORB HONE 1:32 -TARDIS- ERAD TRIES TO REDIRECT BUT FAILS 1:32 TheRedNova ATTACK! WTF 1:32 Synchro37 INCREASE THE POWER OF THE BOLTS KEEP STRIKING IT BARRAGE IT SHOCK IT 1:32 TheRedNova RFAD 1:32 -TARDIS- THE RAIN INTENSIFIES 1:32 TheRedNova REVERSE IMPACT 1:33 -TARDIS- AND ERAD FIANLLY DODGES THE BOLTS BUT TURTLES MOVE BEGINS TO TAKE INTO EFFECT AS ERAD IS BEING TRAPPED 1:33 Synchro37 KEEP THROWING 1:33 -TARDIS- SUSANOOS TIP IS FROZEN SOLID! 1:33 TheRedNova SPIN AROUND IT AND CRUSH THE SHIELD 1:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Pretty *-8 1:33 -TARDIS- TURTLES TIP FREESES 1:33 Synchro37 WAT D: 1:33 -TARDIS- AND ERAD IS ENCASED, TRAPPED 1:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie BREAK THE ICE. 1:33 Titi and Co NOW ATUM 1:33 -TARDIS- SUSANOO'S SPECIAL MOVE WEARS OFF 1:33 Synchro37 YUSHHHHHH 1:33 Titi and Co DESTROY THEM BOTH 1:33 Synchro37 WAT 1:33 -TARDIS- WHATS THIS!?!? 1:34 TheRedNova (where is my blast?) 1:34 -TARDIS- ATUM FROM ABOVE BEGINS THE DESTRUCTION (yo blast already sent turtle into the air) AND TURTLE IS SMASHED ON 1:34 TheRedNova MODE CHANGE. EBS REGAIN 1:34 -TARDIS- TURTLE STOPS SPINNING 1:34 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie O_O 1:34 -TARDIS- ERAD CHANGES MODES WHILE STILL TRAPPED 1:34 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie .... 1:34 Synchro37 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1:34 TheRedNova LET THE SHIELD PROTECT YOU ERAD 1:34 Synchro37 SUSANOO TRIES AND BREAK FREE *FREE 1:34 TheRedNova FROM TITI SP 1:35 -TARDIS- ATUM ATTACKS SUSANOO 1:35 Synchro37 **TRY 1:35 Titi and Co Atum, finish this 1:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hunt 1:35 -TARDIS- AND SUSANOO IS BEING BOMBARTED 1:35 TheRedNova GO TITI! 1:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Let me say one thing 1:35 Synchro37 EYE OF THE MOON KNOCK IT OFF 1:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie That's not a shield 1:35 TheRedNova / 1:35 Synchro37 COMEON SUSANOOOO 1:35 -TARDIS- ERAD SPINS OUT! 1:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie It's a Prison. 1:35 -TARDIS- AND ATUM FINISHES SUSANOO 1:35 TheRedNova ERAD MODE CHANGE MD 1:35 -TARDIS- SUSANOO IS SENT FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE IN BITS 1:35 TheRedNova REDUCE FRICTION 1:35 -TARDIS- THE BATTLE IS OVER 1:35 TheRedNova OH 1:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ..... 1:35 TheRedNova LOL 1:35 -TARDIS- THE WINNER IS TITI 1:35 Titi and Co Whew 1:35 -TARDIS- 1:35 Synchro37 *Falls to ground 1:36 TheRedNova Good job Titi 1:36 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Well played guys :) 1:36 Titi and Co Thanks 1:36 Synchro37 D: 1:36 Titi and Co Nice game guys 1:36 TheRedNova good game 1:36 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Yeah :) 1:36 -TARDIS- 40 to Crimson storm 15 to Sapphire 1:36 Synchro37 ARE STREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK D; 1:36 Titi and Co OUR FIRST WIN!!! 1:36 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie *Our :) 1:36 TheRedNova YES!! o.o 1:36 Synchro37 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 1:36 TheRedNova whats this 1:36 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie :) :) 1:36 TheRedNova a crack. in my bey.... 1:37 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Oh yay :) 1:37 Synchro37 WE HAVE A LOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *Jumps into water *Drowns self X.X 1:37 Titi and Co *Calls Atum back* 1:37 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie :) 1:37 Titi and Co I <4 you Atum~ 1:37 TheRedNova *picks up Erad 1:37 -TARDIS- Crimson in 3rd with 60 Sapphire in first with 85